


Simplicity

by theJuniorRoyals



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Piercings, mentions of chanhee and youngkyun, this fic is so american im sorry bjdskkd, youngbin is named once but he is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJuniorRoyals/pseuds/theJuniorRoyals
Summary: Seokwoo decides it's time to man up and get his first piercing-- but once he gets there, he is nervous for a whole different reason.(or, nervous Seokwoo meets Piercer Juho and is kind of, a little bit, maybe in love.)





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> ok first things first hi this is my first sf9 fic but not my first overall fic i write for svt but decided to switch things up since the sf9 fandom needs more spice(tm) and i am ready and available.  
> there are so many tattoo artist aus (Which dont get me wrong i love) and i need some piercer aus in my life?? piercers are under appreciated.  
> this is SUCH a drabble i know drabbles are under 1k but i write literally 15k word fics so this is a baby fic to me i just needed something quick and cute and this was the solution.  
> anyway pls go read it ill see u at the notes in the end goodbye

Seokwoo had always been interested in tattoos and piercings, and truthfully had always wanted one. He wasn’t exactly sure when he became so interested, but now, even the mere thought of being able to get something of his own was exhilarating, almost freeing. Although now he was well over 18, college had spent up most of his money (and his time).

He made it a personal mission to do something to alter his body before the end of the semester. He even had a few people to help him out, he supposed.

Working in the Zumiez in the mall down the street from campus had its perks, for example, literally all of his coworkers had some form of tattoo or piercing, and every day that he went in and saw them, his infatuation grew. The manager, who he was probably closest to, Inseong, had a sleeve and a few facial rings, which he had asked about, but he was so in love with the intricate design of the colors washing over his skin, putting together a bigger picture. It was cherry blossoms, Inseong had once explained, and he always loved the delicate pink buds since he was a child.

Another guy he knew, Sanghyuk, had a simple black band wrapped around his forearm right below his elbow. It was so minimalistic, and when Seokwoo had asked, Sanghyuk simply replied he got it because it looked cool.

He had done research, but he didn’t know which he wanted first. If he got a tattoo first, he would either get a flower, lotus flower, in the middle of his back. The placement, he wasn’t sure what he liked so much about it, but he wanted it to be there specifically. A blue lotus, with watercolor type runoff, blooming in the center of his shoulder blades. That, and his other option was smaller, but visible to his eyes if he were to look for it. A crescent moon under his left collar bone, facing the direction of the right collarbone that would have a sun nestled underneath.

They were both small, simple, but even the simplicity of the designs had him wanting to do it more than ever.

Then there were the piercings. The conversation he had with Inseong went something like;

“Hey, Inseong.” Seokwoo addressed after the store had shut down, both of them fixing the display of Thrasher (just seeing it made Seokwoo cringe), and Inseong nodded. “How much did your lip ring hurt?”

Inseong looked over at him, but Seokwoo was focused on the ring wrapped around his lower lip, something that Seokwoo put high on his priorities list.

“Um, it stung, sure. Made my eyes water a little bit. I think it’s the throbbing afterwards that pissed me off more than the actual needle.”

“Did it swell?”

“Like a bitch. It went down quick though, I cleaned it well and iced it to get it down faster, but it was gone in like two days. Why, what’s up? Want one?” They walked around to the register now, Seokwoo saw Sanghyuk in the back chatting with another employee under the longboard display.

“Yeah, kind of. I’ve wanted one or two since I was young, and I never got the chance. I just made a now or never pact with myself, you know?” Seokwoo relaxed on the stool in the corner while Inseong counted the money in the drawer.

“Yeah, I get you. It was the same for me, too. I got my nose pierced when I turned 18, and after that it was like routine trips to the shop to get something done.”

“What was your first tattoo?” Inseong laughed at this.

“It’s so stupid that I covered it up with the sleeve. I was so desperate. Don’t make that mistake.” He turned around and pointed bills in Seokwoo’s direction before turning back.

“I’ll make sure not to, thanks.” He sat for a moment, looking around the store. He liked the atmosphere, he saw a lot of people much like Inseong and Sanghyuk, and it was a key reason that made him push himself further to actually get something done. If these people can, fuck it. He can, too. “What do you recommend first? Tattoo or piercing?”

Inseong sighed and shook his head. He stilled his movements and thought for a moment. “That really depends on where it is. Like, if you wanted a forearm tat versus like, a tongue ring, then definitely tattoo. But if you want a nose stud over a chest piece, then definitely the piercing, you know? What do you want? Maybe it can make the decision easier.”

“Well, I would want small tattoos, one on my back or two on my upper chest or a lip ring, like yours.”

Inseong nodded. “I guess that’s up to you, then, and how good you are with pain. Whichever one you desired for the longest time.”

Seokwoo nodded, and they fell back into a silence, save for the music and Sanghyuk’s laugher. Maybe he would ask Sanghyuk, too. He had his number, so he wouldn’t need to wait for his next shift. He stood up and figured he would actually put himself to use, but before he left, he asked one last question.

“You know anyone that’s good with first timers?”

“Yeah, I do, actually. I’ll give you his info once you’re decided.” Seokwoo nodded a thanks to him and made his way back to the front, fixing the shoes.

Now, Seokwoo sat in his dorm room, sitting on his bed with his back against the wall doing research. His roommate, Taeyang, was lying in his bed, back facing Seokwoo watching videos and laughing occasionally. He decided to browse on some websites and get professional info on what he wanted to know. He would have asked Taeyang, but he knew the boy knew nothing more than he did.

The more he looked, he decided a piercing was what he wanted to go for, especially the one Inseong had (which he found out the name of to be ‘labret’ and he thought a stud looked better than a ring, but Inseong can do what he wants).

He ended up reading a few articles about care and cleaning and prep, and figured all of it was pretty simple because in the long run, if it’s something he really wanted to do, he can resist harming it.

Just for fun and curiosity, he went to websites to see what other kind of piercings there were. He discovered about double tongue rings, which seemed very painful and he would kindly pass on those for now. He found out about dermal piercings, which seem aggravating and would get in the way. He scrolled further, reading names and brief descriptions, looking at the images, then stumbled upon one that didn’t have an image, and hesitantly clicked the photo link for a piercing called a ‘prince albert’.

As expected, he gasped loudly, stared at it for a few more seconds, then muttered: “Ugh,” and closed out of the photo. He promptly left the website.

Taeyang twisted his body. “You good?”

“Yeah… I’m good.” He sighed.

He made his mind up, Seokwoo would tell Inseong to give him the guy’s info and he could finally get the lip ring he had been dreaming of.

Speaking of, he had meant to text Sanghyuk. He was too tired now.

“Hey, Tae,” He called once he sat his laptop down on his desk. He saw Taeyang pause his video then turn to Seokwoo, not saying anything but waiting for him to speak. All Seokwoo could see was his eyes and a big mess of his black hair. “How do you think I would look with a lip ring?”

Taeyang turned all the way now, leaning on his elbow. “That depends, honestly. I think it would look good if it were on the bottom, if it were anywhere on the top that’s a big no. Unless it’s very small, and in the middle right below your nose,” He pointed to his own nose, Seokwoo remembers that spot being called a ‘medusa’. “I guess that would look good, too. Not the upper sides, though. Sorry, but that’s ugly.”

“Nah, I agree. I was going for this,” He pulled up a photo on his phone and reached over and let go once Taeyang grabbed it. He nodded his head slowly, looking at the photo, then back up at Seokwoo, repeating this a few times.

“Yeah, actually. That would look good. Do it.” He passed the phone back.

“I am. My manager knows someone who’s good with first’s so, hopefully it won’t be too bad. I’m just worried about the swelling.” Taeyang laughed. “Like, I don’t want a huge lip for days. Inseong says his only took two days to go down, but, like, who knows.”

“It would look good. Do it.” And with that, He resumed his original position and the video went back on.

Seokwoo worked the morning shift this time; he went to find Inseong promptly after coming in. Once said man was spotted, he went over.

“Hey Inseong, I made up my mind already, if I can have the guy’s info.” Inseong smiled brightly.

“That’s great! I know two different people, for whichever you’re going to do first. Piercing?”

“Yeah, I’m going for the lip.” He nodded towards Inseong’s own.

“Nice, dude, come to the back quick, I’ll give you the address of the place.” They walked back, but Inseong kept talking. “They do walk ins, so you don’t have to worry about an appointment. Especially for a piercing.” He scribbled the address down on a piece of paper and handed it to Seokwoo, which he pocketed. “When you go, ask for Juho. He’s good for first timers.” Seokwoo nodded and thanked him, and was eager for the rest of his shift.

After a few days, he decided to go on a Friday. He figured if there was going to be swelling, he would fight it over the weekend, having to avoid human interaction, except Taeyang, of course, who would probably laugh at him.

Friday afternoon, his last class had just gotten out. He was a bit nervous, to be honest, but he was more excited than anything. He looked himself over in the mirror, just a simple white t shirt and black jeans with holes in the knees, nothing to serious, casual, something Taeyang would be proud to see him wearing. Speak of the devil, just as he was about to leave, Taeyang opened the door and stormed in, throwing his bag down in frustration, totally bypassing Seokwoo.

“Um, everything okay?” Taeyang sighed and turned around.

“No. You look good. Going somewhere?”

“The tattoo place, piercing shop, whatever.”

“Aye,” Taeyang smiled brightly. “Nice, finally.”

“Yeah, well, I’m going now, so, try not to break anything.” Seokwoo walked out before he could watch Taeyang return to his sulking for whatever reason the boy could possibly have.

The weather was nice, and the shop was right on the outskirts of the campus so he didn’t have to worry too greatly about distance, and chose to walk there, plugging his earbuds in and watching students bustle by for classes or freedom from. He was getting progressively nervous with every step, worried about pain or that he would make it get infected, or something along the lines of problems. His gut twisted every time he reminded himself of where he was going, only to tell himself to calm down, and it would all be fine.

He focused more on the anticipation, the aftermath, how awesome it would be to finally do something he had been waiting forever for. He psyched himself up, knowing there was nothing to be worried about, only a first-time anxiety riddled in his bones.

The shop came into view and that same sinking feeling returned, worry mixing with excitement was quite a combo he can’t say he had felt too many times. The exterior of the store didn’t seem like most tattoo parlors, the script on the sign was very elegant, and the big windows on the store front showed an interior with beige walls, yet all of them covered with papers with tattoo designs on them, and Seokwoo was intrigued. He opened the door and a chime was heard, contrasting greatly with the meaning of the shop itself, but it calmed Seokwoo’s nerves a little bit, and he was welcomed warmly by a man with black hair behind the counter.

“Hey, how’s it going?” The man didn’t seem intimidating at all, a simple picture of a rose sat on his forearm and a bar was placed through his eyebrow, but that was about it.

“Good, thanks. I was told to come here by a friend because your piercer is good for first time piercings. Ah, he told me to ask for Juho.”

The guy smiled and nodded. “Yeah, no problem. Just one today?”

“Yeah, one. People do multiple a day?”

The guy was writing something down on a piece of paper, not looking at Seokwoo as he spoke. “Yeah, it’s pretty common actually. Good choice only going for one though, since it’s a first one. And Juho is good with those, he knows how to make it painless. Or, somewhat painless. Your name?” Seokwoo responded and looked around the shop as he kept writing. In the same script as the sign, the name of the parlor was above the entryway to the back rooms on the wall. Sensational Feeling Tattoo.

“Okay, so, you can chill out here for a minute and Juho will come out to get you when he’s ready.” He smiled at him, and Seokwoo thanked him and sat in one of the seats under the drawn-on papers. He leaned forward on his knees, phone in hand, and tried to distract himself from the nerves that were seeping into his veins.

He scrolled through his Twitter feed, seeing nothing new except some Tweets that don’t make sense from his friends Chanhee and Youngkyun. Almost forgetting where he was, he relaxed in his seat, still hunched over, but in the back of his mind, he knew the piercer would come out any minute and tell him it was time for destiny.

Or, not really destiny, just for the moment, maybe.

A door opened, and Seokwoo didn’t hear it immediately, but he did once his name was called.

“Seokwoo?” A deep, raspy voice called and then Seokwoo’s head popped up, seeing… not what he expected. He assumed this was Juho. The first thing that popped out was his bright red hair, parted down the middle and the tips just brushing his eyebrows. He had a white t shirt much like Seokwoo’s own and ripped light wash denim. Tight, black latex gloves were on his hands.

“Yeah, that’s me.” He said after a second, he pocketed his phone and stood up, heading the way that the man was holding the door open for. He was lead into a corridor with a few stalls, each of them covered by red curtains. He followed the man to the farthest one, watching his back move with every step and his shoulder blades contract when his arms swung. He was starting to get nervous for a whole different reason.

“Okay, you can have a seat here, I’ll go over some prep and shit and then we can get started.”

Seokwoo inhaled deeply. “Okay.”

“I’m Juho, by the way. You told Youngbin that someone told you to come here? Who was it, do I know them?”

Seokwoo was captivated by the way he spoke. His deep voice resonated in his chest and left an impression, and he only heard him say three sentences!

“Um, yeah. Inseong. From Zumiez. He’s my manager, and I told him I wanted to get a lip ring and he recommended you.”

“Ah, Inseong. You’re lucky. Good guy.” Seokwoo hummed and nodded, watching Juho prepare.

“So, I’m going to just mark your lip first, you can check if you like the placement, then we can get to the real thing.”

Seokwoo gulped, he was feeling more nervous now, even if he could be reassured it wouldn’t hurt. What if it looked bad on him? What if he hated it? What if everyone else hated it? What if Juho hated it? Wait, why does that matter- it doesn’t. Anyway.

Juho came to Seokwoo’s side and let him know that he would be marking the spot now. He placed his left hand under Seokwoo’s chin and lifted it, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. His hands were bigger than average, and the warmth from his fingers permeated into Seokwoo’s skin. The tip of the purple marker he was using tapped his skin, and Juho leaned back, examining it for a second. Juho now had Seokwoo’s chin in between his thumb and the side of his forefinger, lifting a little higher before he nodded.

“Check this out, see if you like the placement.” He handed Seokwoo a mirror, and he moved his face in all angles once he could see his reflection. He liked it, and he was starting to feel more excited than before.

“I like it.”

“Nice,” Juho took the mirror back. “I’ll mark the inside now and we can get to it.”

Marking the inside was weird. Juho asked him to open his mouth and he grabbed his lower lip and pulled it forward. It took an odd amount of time to line the two up correctly, but he could endure this, he figured. He tapped the flesh once again before capping the marker and putting it aside.

“Time for the fun part. Please tell me you’re not afraid of needles, because this would be a very bad time to do so.” Seokwoo laughed.

“No, I’m not.”

“Good, good. It’s happened way too many times.” He faced the counter and grabbed a few things before turning back to Seokwoo. “First, I’m going to clamp your lip, which might pinch a little bit, but it will be fine. Then you can open your mouth a little for me so I can stick the needle through and put the barbell in and then it’s over. Ready?”

Seokwoo shifted in his chair and nodded. He wrung his hands together as Juho came closer and clamped his lip.

Truth be told, he couldn’t feel the clamp that much, but maybe because Juho wasn’t squeezing it yet. He brought his other hand up to briefly show Seokwoo the needle then he brought it by his mouth.

“Ready?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “I’ll count down. Three… two…”

“Wait, wait!” Seokwoo muttered as much as he could through the clamp. Juho released the clamp and let Seokwoo breathe. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Seokwoo could hear the smile in Juho’s voice. “Just breathe for a second.”

Seokwoo rubbed his eyes, aware that Juho was watching him. His skin burned with embarrassment, and he sat back upright, ready for the real thing.

“Okay, I’m good.”

“’Kay.” He put the clamp back and prepared the needle by the inside of his lip. “Breathe with your nose. Take a deep breath.” Seokwoo did as told. “Exhale. And inhale.” Seokwoo calmed with the breathing, even if it was slightly. “And Exhale.” His voice was therapeutic. He found himself relaxing further with the sound of his voice. On this exhale, Juho shoved the needle through. Seokwoo squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, but once the intense pinch was gone, it was numb. He opened his eyes to see Juho screwing in the bead, the clamp now gone, his long fingers extended on the side of Seokwoo’s face to stabilize.

“There we go,” Juho stepped back, Seokwoo’s face still in his hands, and he smiled. Seokwoo could only stare. “Beautiful. Take a look.” For the first second that the mirror was in Seokwoo’s hand, he wasn’t looking at his reflection. He was silently wondering if Juho was calling him beautiful or his own work beautiful.

But what he saw, though, he was blown away by. He had expected himself to like it, but immediately, he was obsessed. The way the silver bead glistened every time he moved his head, he was stunned.

“I love it. It looks great.” He handed the mirror back. “Were you calling me or your piercing job beautiful?” He teased.

Juho shrugged. “Both.”

Seokwoo said nothing, he felt his cheeks get warm and was thankful that Juho had his back turned. He scribbled something down. He turned around and took Seokwoo’s chin back in his hands, wiping around the new piercing with was seemed to be a cotton swab, and when he pulled back, Seokwoo was startled.

“It’s bleeding?”

“Yeah, just a bit. It’s normal though, it will stop in a few minutes.” Seokwoo watched him as he gently tapped the skin around the metal, his eyes were fierce, and Seokwoo couldn’t look away.

“Okay,” He stepped back, throwing the cotton away and leaning against the counter. “So, try not to play with it. I know it’s tempting, but it can prolong healing, and that’s a bitch to deal with.

“Second, avoid things like alcohol and smoking if you do either because that can cause infection, which is also a bitch to deal with. It will take like 6-10 weeks to heal fully, but it’s safe to keep the original piercing itself in for a few months prior to complete healing. Blah, blah, you get it, I’ll give you a paper to read over.”

Truth be told, Seokwoo wasn’t listening to any of it. He was studying Juho’s arms when they moved, intrigued with the muscles flexing and relaxing every time he used them in a gesture. He met his yes while he spoke only because he was fascinated by them, they looked so sharp but his smile contradicted all of that immediately. His nose was nice. Why didn’t he have that pierced? Seokwoo was sure it would look great-

His thoughts were cut off when Juho handed him the care sheet, and his eyes briefly skimmed it, not really paying attention. He remembered he had to pay.

“Oh, how much do I owe you?” Seokwoo reached around for his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it.” Juho said calmly.

“What? But I have to pay you, you did a great job, a tip at least.”

“It’s fine, really,” Juho persuaded with a smile on his face. “I’ll make Inseong pay for it. I haven’t seen his ass in forever. It’s payback, literally.

Seokwoo looked down at his wallet for a second, faltering, not knowing what to do. “Are you sure?”

Juho took a step closer. “Positive.”

Before either of them could back away, Juho whipped around to the counter and back quickly. He handed Seokwoo a business card, probably his own.

“If you ever decide to come back, you know how to reach me if you so desire.” He finished with a smile, one that Seokwoo hated himself for being so fond of already.

“Thank you, Juho. It looks great. I’ll be back.” He smiled at him and walked out of the shop. He pushed the door open with his forearm and felt the breeze whisk his hair around his head. Only then did he look at the card.

It was simple. The shop’s name was at the top and his info was listed below in a simple, legible font. Baek Juho, Piercer. An email and work phone number followed.

He flipped it over, expecting nothing, but whenever he sets himself up for disappointment, he is always pleased with a different turnout. Scribbled in pen on the back- not so legible, but still decipherable-

 _I’m sure a ring isn’t the only thing that makes those lips look so nice. Call me._ A personal phone number ensued.

His heart raced, a smile forming on his face involuntarily. He laughed to himself as he walked down the street, bypassing people and other shops. He pulled out his phone and entered the number, not caring if it seemed desperate (but who really cares when Juho was so hot?).

_I bet you flirt with all of your clients like this._

Not even a minute later, he felt the vibration of an oncoming text. He opened it, excited.

_Nah, only the cute ones._

Yeah, he is definitely going back.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, baby fic  
> anyway i hope you all liked it please leave me good comments if you did and let me know if you want to see more from me in the sf9 department? i would love to do so  
> this fic is dedicated to my sexy nose daddy juho i love u  
> follow me on twitter if you want to hear me scream about sf? (@_ilstagram)  
> heres to me meeting sf9 in november holy shit 19 days wtf!!!  
> anyway bye thank u for loving this fic if u did


End file.
